Suprising VoteOff
by FighterFan 8781
Summary: Who's taking the boot, guarentee you won't guess right. Ending of finally chapter will be super funny.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi, I'm back with a new story

Duncan: Good for you, too bad no one cares

Heather: For once I agree with your punk ass

Duncan: Thanks?

Me: This could be written in any point of view, but Duncan's my favorite character.

**Duncan's POV**

Confessional

"I don't understand this. We won the last challenge and Chris, well actually Chef stood up for himself. He said he would quit if Chris didn't listen. Chef is making all of the campers come together and all vote someone off. We f*cking won. One of us might be kicked off anyway. And everyone is being added back into the show, except for the person that gets voted off. So I got this far for nothing. But anyway at least everyone decided to vote for Courtney, So good bye you clingy freak. So in a tiny way this could be good, but we have to through a whole new season. I couldn't hate Chef more. Well it's time to vote, but something tells me there will be a line to Confessionals Afterwards."

As Duncan was running down to the throw off area, or as Chris called it the drop of same, he saw how crowded it was.

"Listen up wimps; I called this meeting to kick someone off. If you have a plan to kick someone off… Drop it losers. Before you stamp someone's name, look at all of the options. ALL of them, there might be someone else you don't know that can get kicked off."

"Wow Chef I thought I couldn't hate you more" Duncan replied.

"Now everyone go into the confessional and make your vote, does any need to use it before we take votes?"

"No just hurry up" Duncan said

"How about you Duncan go in there and state your ideas before voting. NOW!" he screamed.

Confessional

"I'm actually glad to use this stupid confessional, what was that about, Chef seems really anxious. I have the idea that he might cheat it making me get kicked off. I also have the idea he did something sneaky. I have no idea what it could be, though. All I know is that if this is legit… good bye Courtney, you clingy freak."

Duncan walked out and sat back in his seat. He was confident now that Courtney was gone. He looked at Courtney and mouthed "Good Bye."

Chef said "Now any other takers or do I have to force you to talk about your "feelings" before we vote"

"I will, I need to let something out" Courtney said, walking into the confessional, giving an evil smile to Duncan.

Me: Please read my next chapter, I guarantee you there will be a lot of chapters, but the finally one, will make you crack up. So please keep up and check out any, or all of my stories.

Duncan: Something gives me the clue that you aren't writing the next one about me, are you?

Me: Nope

Duncan: Good who needs it?

Me: Well anyway please review, and the characters I put in this and the next chapters are my favorites. So remember to:

-be a critic

-review

-read any or all other stories

-Watch Total Drama World Tour


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Courtney it's your time to shine.

Duncan: Yeah! Go for it you clingy b*tch.

**Chapter 2**

**Courtney's POV**

Confessional

"How dare Duncan, he's plotting to get me kicked. I was the best thing that ever happened to him. I was all but nice to him. Good thing I already have people lined up to get him kicked off. What is Chef up to, how come all the sudden he sticks up for himself. I hope that this involves Duncan getting kick… without a parachute… and I can watch… when he hits the ground… and lands on Gwen… and they both die… and go to hell… to the 13th layer. That would be nice." She smiled imaging that, and then started to laugh. "I know he will leave, so good bye Duncan."

"Are you done crying and venting Courtney?" Chef asked

"Yes you ignorant jerk" she replied

"Now everyone will go vote… and Duncan will go second… to last and Courtney will go last. Remember look at every person. You might find someone you hate more than anyone else on the earth." Chef announced

One by one they all went in giving reason why to vote off. When they came out were smiling, positive they were save. Courtney and Duncan were curious why everyone was happy, not worried. Angry by this Duncan and Courtney were very scared, thinking they were going to say good bye.

"Now I think all of you feel very safe right now" Chef announced

Duncan and Courtney were angry at each other, but they both were scared. Duncan saw Alejandro heading over to Courtney to cheer her up. Duncan smiled and said under his breath "sucker" he knew Alejandro was on his side and was just using her. Gwen headed over to Duncan "look Duncan I can't give away the secret Chef's hiding, but I can guarantee you that you are safe. The choice to vote off is so tempting, not even Courtney could resist it, and neither could you"

Alejandro talked to Courtney "Courtney, my beautiful love, I guarantee that you are safe, the choice we have is so strong, even you can't resist. I know that you will stay my love, and we will win it _together_." Alejandro cursed her out in Spanish under his breath as he walked away.

Everyone had voted, Duncan and Courtney were still scared, though, even after they were assured they were safe.

"Hurry up Duncan go vote so I can go to sleep already, we've never had a vote-off this long and I'm tired, don't make me get out my life auto biography… I guarantee that my life is dangerous, ask Owen."

"Yeah it is, it makes me hungry just thinking about it."

He was scared, but he had no choice. He had to go in there. He didn't care in Courtney stayed or not, he just cared to make sure he kept himself in the game, although Courtney gone would be an amazing great thing.

He walked in praying he would last in here one more day.

Me: my next chapter will include Duncan's and Courtney's votes (my 2 FAVORITE characters of all time).

Duncan: Yes I'm in this one; I mean who cares about your lame stories.

Me: trust me you'll love the ending.

Courtney: Goodbye Duncan.

Duncan: Goodbye Courtney.

Me: Goodbye both of you. Anyway please, I mean pretty please

-be a critic

-leave a comment

-read other stories

-watch tdwt every time you can


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi again, Now this is the either last or second to last chapter, I'm not sure yet.

Duncan: hopefully last story forever.

Me: I hope you guys like my stories, I'm not getting many reviews at all.

Courtney: that's because Duncan just has to be in it, doesn't he?

Me: really I'm depressed and you're doing this to me now? Whatever try to enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

**Duncan's POV**

Confessional

Duncan walked into the confessional still scared he sat there for a minute not moving. Then he started to speak. "I'm actually scared to look at this list of people to vote –off. I mean I wish that Doris was gone, because I know he'll vote for me. Well anyway here goes nothing." He looked at the list his eyes opened wide when he saw one of the choices. "Oh my God! I can't believe this. For once I have to say this thank you Chef. I mean I can't believe that this is actually happening. Finally Courtney, you should feel safe you're not leaving this time, and it looks like I'm staying, too. Well I guess that it's finally time to say goodbye to …"

Duncan walked out grinning, knowing he was the happiest man in the world. That and any other passenger in the plane… including Chef. He smiled at Courtney and said "You know what, I didn't vote for you after all, and you don't have to will power to vote me off. I guarantee that I regret nothing though, so bye, it's time for you to vote."

**Courtney's POV**

Confessional

"WHAT IS DUNCAN TALKING ABOUT" she shouted. "He thinks I won't vote for that smug, delinquent than he's wrong." She picked up the list but before reading she went on. "I mean how I, sucking faces with Gwen couldn't, I have to, unless he's planning it. You know what I have an idea I'll just look at this and make my choice then. Oh my God, I suddenly love Chef. This is honestly a dream come true, so I can say good bye to..."

She smiled at the ceremony "For once you were right, I guess there's a first time for everything Duncan." "Thank you" she thought to herself. Now she was safe, and someone else was gone out of her life, goodbye to…

**Chef's POV**

"The moment I've been waiting for" he thought to himself. Chef looked at the votes, every single person voted for the same person. No one even voted off themselves either. He smiled, knowing that he didn't cheat he smiled and waited for Chris's announcement. He saw Chris come up, here it was.

"Chris whatever person gets voted off leaves… forever, we had a long argument and we will give whoever falls out of the plane a parachute. So Chef will tell us the votes. He will then "escort" whoever is a loser off of the plane. Chef read us the loser now."

"Well this might be shocking but everyone voted for the same person" Chef replied

"How, who voted of themselves, Lindsay did you vote off yourself again?" Chris asked

"Nope they all voted for the same person, but no one voted off themselves."

"Who is saying good bye?"

Chef smiled "You, I "accidently" put your name on the list. So say bye Chris.

Chris realized everyone smiling and said "you can't I'm the host, I'm the ho…" (He drowned out as he fell.

Chef just walked away smiling.

Me: I had that idea since TDI and been waiting for people to see it.

Duncan: I actually liked it.

Me: please review and always remember to

-be a critic

-read my other stories

-review

-Watch tdwt


End file.
